1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grips for sports equipment such as golf clubs, tennis racquets, baseball bats and the like and relates to swelling solvents and the use of swelling solvents to expand a generally tubular or cylindrical elastomeric article, such as, for example, a golf club grip. In accordance with the invention, the expanded elastomeric article may be fitted over an elongate article, such as a grip-receiving portion of a golf club shaft, and contracted by evaporating the swelling solvent therefrom to bring the elastomeric article into tight contact with the elongate article.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A large and diverse number of sports equipment grips have been previously described, such as, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,667 to Tosti; U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,939 to Kobayashi; U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,890 to Kaminstein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,776 to Falco et al.; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,571,050 and 5,584,482 to Huang; U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,885 to Heo; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,836 to Avetoom. Those in current use, however, are often made of a single piece of tubular, non-porous, vulcanized or molded rubber. For example, conventional golf club grips are typically molded from a single piece of rubber or synthetic plastic, and are one-piece, hollow, preformed, and conical in appearance. The larger end is substantially or completely closed, while the smaller end is open and reveals the hollowness of the grip. The hollowness of the grip is mandatory so that the insertion of the golf club shaft into this recess can occur. This described golf club grip typically has an inside diameter, i.e., a recess diameter, that is substantially the same as the circumference of the shaft to which it is to be attached. The grip is slipped onto a golf club shaft in a manner that requires an adhesive, such as two-way tape, and a petroleum-based agent, such as lighter fluid or the like.
In a conventional manner of attaching such a preformed golf club grip to the shaft of a club, the shaft area that is to receive the golf club grip has the two-way tape or adhesive applied thereto. Then, the petroleum-based agent is applied to the cavity of the grip and also poured over the tape. This procedure causes the adhesive and the grip wall to become slick so that the bored small end of the golf club grip can be slipped over the top of the taped or adhesive-laden shaft. Then, the grip can be subsequently slipped down the shaft until the end of the shaft abuts against the covered or semi-covered end of the golf club grip. After the liquid petroleum-based agent evaporates, the golf club grip becomes permanently attached to the golf club shaft by the binding action of the tape or glue. Alternative approaches to attaching a grip to a golf club shaft are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,031 to McLendon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,428 to Hsu, U.S. Patent No. 5,407,026 to Vald'via and U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,706 to Cresse et al.
A serious disadvantage of conventional golf club grips is that the grips need to be replaced periodically. This is necessary due to the fact that these grips wear and harden with use and thus lose their tackiness. Consequently, the entire grip has to be replaced relatively often, which involves cutting, scraping, and the use of adhesives, clamps and other specialized equipment. This process is wasteful, time consuming, inconvenient and expensive. Additionally, the re-gripping of, for example, a golf club may not typically be done by the golfer himself or herself, and usually means leaving the club at an equipment facility and returning to collect it. It is expensive and inconvenient, and it is a process that often has to be repeated at regular intervals.
Another disadvantage of conventional golf club grips is their tendency to become slippery when dampened, as for example, when playing under rainy conditions or by contact with perspiration formed on the golfer's hands. Slippery contact of a golfer's hands with a golf club grip reduces his feel of the golf club.
In light of the above, there has been a long-felt need for a simple, fast, economical and efficient way of re-gripping, for example, a golf club, and this need has so far not been satisfied. The present invention overcomes the above-described problems by providing a non-slip grip or handle which may be readily and quickly attached to, for example, a golf club shaft. Golf club grips made in accordance with the invention may be attached to a golf club by the golfer himself or herself, thereby eliminating the inconvenience and delay caused by the time-consuming and labor intensive manner of re-gripping clubs using prior art techniques.
Also provided by the invention are methods and compositions for increasing the tackiness of, for example, a golf club grip, this overcoming a long-felt need for grips which do not become slippery when dampened.
In addition to the re-gripping of golf clubs, there are also a wide variety of situations where it is advantageous or necessary to tightly fit an elastomeric sleeve over an elongate article, for example, to seal a joint, to electrically insulate, or perhaps to prevent corrosion of the elongate article if it is exposed to the elements. Particularly advantageous uses involve automotive, residential and industrial heating and cooling units, wherein it is often difficult to prevent leakage of gases and liquids therefrom. Examples of methods and devices used in the prior art to expand an elastomeric sleeve are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,871 to Lambert et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,752 to Chang et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,661 to Izraeli. Introducing a tight-fitting elastomeric sleeve over an elongate article using methods and devices of the prior art, however, requires the manufacture of complex devices which are difficult to handle and expensive. Therefore, there is also a need for improved methods for introducing a tightfitting elastomeric sleeve over an elongate article. Such are provided by the present invention.